


Everything

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything you want, Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to chelle for looking this over.

Rodney positions John's hand on the bed and wraps the other end of the rope around his wrist, which is oddly naked without the black wristband. He loops the rope under the edge of the bed frame, wraps it around John's wrist a second time and knots it. His fingers are clumsy though, and it takes two attempts to get John's wrists secure.

"Okay?" Rodney asks, and his voice is rough around the edges. He rubs his thumb against the palm of John's hand.

John curls his hands into fists and flexes his arms, pulling on the knots. "Sure."

"I mean you. Are you okay with this?" John has been quiet up to this point. Too quiet for Rodney's liking.

John's eyes fall shut and with a flash of white teeth he smiles. "Yes, Rodney. I'm good."

John is naked and he looks fantastic, stretched out on the crisp white sheets of the hotel bed--arms pulled over his head, legs sprawled open, full cock resting heavy on his stomach. Rodney runs an admiring hand down over John's arms, fingers sliding into the damp, dark hair of his armpit. John's eyes fall shut as he pulls again on the ropes. The play of muscles under skin is fascinating.

"Rodney," John says. It's as soft as a sigh, but Rodney can hear the yearning beneath it and he touches John again, fingertips dragging across John's cheek. John opens his eyes and turns his head into Rodney's touch. "Anything you want, Rodney."

That's how all this got started, Rodney's half-joking suggestion and John's easy agreement. Sure Rodney, anything you want, Rodney, all said with a tilt of his head and a sly smile.

Rodney touches his fingertips to John's lips, then kisses him. John's soft lips and mouth yield generously and Rodney kisses John's chin, his jaw, his throat. When he nips at the skin of John's neck, John hisses and moves again, not jerking away but arching his back and twisting as if he can't contain what's going on inside.

"You like this," Rodney murmurs. He rubs his face against John's chest, presses his nose into John's sternum and breathes deep.

"Come on me," John says.

Rodney's breath catches.

"Fuck me," John says, panting now.

"Maybe." Rodney wants to do all those things. He wants to do everything.

Rodney kisses John's chest, finds a nipple and sucks on it. John gasps, pushing his chest up against Rodney's mouth. "Yes."

Rodney fingers John's reddened nipple, but his mouth is dry, making it hard for him to swallow and it only gets worse when John brings his knees up and rocks his hips. "Rodney, please."

Maybe it's wrong but Rodney loves the way John sounds, so rough and desperate with need.

"Anything I want," Rodney points out. "Not that I don't appreciate the suggestions." He slides a hand down over John's stomach, petting, then grins up at him.

"Rodney." This time it's more like cursing.

Rodney chuckles. "I'm really enjoying this." He cups a hand behind John's knee and pulls his leg up, spreading John open, exposing him. "Are you? Because seriously, I am."

John doesn't answer. Instead, he takes a deep breath, then another, as if he needs to prepare himself for whatever Rodney is about to do. His cock is red and thick and leaking at the tip and Rodney slides down the bed, keeping John's leg up because he likes the way John's balls hang down, soft and furry and, as Rodney is well aware, extremely sensitive.

He cups them in one hand, feeling their weight, their warmth. John lets out a soft noise, foot coming to rest against Rodney's chest. Rodney can feel the tension in the way John holds himself, carefully still and quiet and he's not even sure John is breathing at this point. Curious, he curls a hand around John's cock and strokes it, just once.

John comes up off the bed with a loud moan. He lands with a thud and squirms against the mattress. "Jeeze, Rodney--god, do that again. Come on."

Grinning, Rodney ducks down and mouths John's balls, hands holding John's thighs steady.

"Please?" John pants.

"Please what," Rodney whispers against the soft skin. He sucks one into his mouth, then the other. He's being as gentle as he can, while John squirms and moves and it's incredible, the sound of John's harsh breathing, the way John is whimpering, the taste of John in his mouth. Rodney is so hard he's dizzy or maybe it's just having John here helpless in his hands that's gone straight to his head. Or his cock. Or something like that.

Rodney licks his way up John's cock, making it twitch and bob against his mouth, then cups it with his hands and slides his mouth down over it in a wet kiss.

John cries out, his entire body jerking.

Letting John's cock slip free from his mouth, Rodney crawls up John's body. He drags his cock over John's skin until he's straddling John's chest, a knee pressed into the mattress on either side. His cock sticks straight out, pointing at John's open, panting mouth.

And John smiles, nice and slow and fuck, it's hot.

Flattening his hands flat on the wall, Rodney leans forward, his cock sliding over John's lips. "Suck on it," he whispers.

John's lips part. With a flick of his tongue he tastes the moisture at the tip. Rodney groans, palms sweaty and sliding against the wall. John's mouth is so perfect it makes his heart ache. Then his cock slips past John's lips and John sucks, eyes fluttering shut.

It's hot and wet and slick and completely wonderful and Rodney pushes in with painfully short strokes, legs trembling. Rodney won't slide in past the head even though John sucks with enthusiasm, working it with his tongue. It feels incredible, it looks incredible and Rodney's balls draw up, tight and heavy, he's so turned on he can't think straight and he wants to come, but there are other things he wants to do. To John. Because he can do anything, anything he wants.

When he eases back John seems genuinely distressed, mouth hanging open, wet lips shining. "Rodney," he complains, and he pulls on the ropes as if he wants to grab Rodney and tug him right back up into his mouth. After a second tug he sighs and his expression turns downright petulant.

Rodney kisses John's mouth, sucks on sulky lips and when he pulls back and slides two fingers into John's mouth, John sucks on those, too, as blissful as when he had Rodney's cock in his mouth and that's it, that's too much for Rodney to take.

"Lick," he says, flattening his hand over John's mouth.

John licks.

Rodney scoots all the way down until he's kneeling between John's legs. John spreads his legs wide in anticipation and Rodney presses in close, thighs pushed up against the back of John's warm hairy thighs--god, he loves John's body so much--and then starts to jerk himself off.

"Yeah, Rodney," John moans, watching through half-closed eyes. "That's it."

It's such a relief. Rodney needs to come so badly that even his own hand feels fantastic around his cock. Especially with John spread out beneath him, hips moving unconsciously, as if Rodney is actually fucking him. Dark curls with the thick red cock poking out of it, his smooth round stomach, that line of hair leading straight down--John is so beautiful, beautiful and his and Rodney's not sure how that happened but--

"Do it, Rodney," John whispers, low and hoarse. "Come on."

"Oh, god." Rodney holds off long enough to make sure he's positioned just right and then with a thrust of his hips he comes, right on John's cock, his hip, his stomach--everywhere.

John bucks when the come splatters him, moaning and squirming as if he's the one with the orgasm.

"Hah," Rodney says, proud that he's gotten John so damn worked up, only he's a little too woozy to sound as triumphant as he'd like. With a deep breath he steadies himself, then swipes his fingers over John's shiny wet belly--shiny with his come and god it looks good. Then he reaches back behind John's balls.

Immediately John pulls his knees to his chest and it's a simple matter for Rodney to get two fingers inside of him. John moans as if he's in pain, but when Rodney glances up he sees that John looks ecstatic, face is pressed against his upper arm, jaw hanging open as he gasps for breath. Rodney rubs his fingers around and John's head lolls back.

"Is this good?" Rodney asks, still breathless from his own orgasm. He's pretty sure that it is, but he wants to hear it.

John licks his lips, and it takes him a moment to answer. "It's good," he says.

Rodney reaches in deeper with his fingers, then leans down to kiss John's quivering stomach. "Are you sure? Because I can stop."

John makes a choked noise. "Rodney--"

Rodney grins. "Okay, okay. Just checking."

John's cock is flat against his stomach, streaked with come. Rodney makes a face--a bit of a glitch in his plans, but hey, he wasn't exactly thinking straight. With a shrug he runs his tongue up along the underside and discovers his come doesn't taste a whole lot different than John's.

And judging from the noise, John enjoys it. A lot. He grinds down on Rodney's hand, forcing Rodney's fingers deep inside as Rodney licks his cock clean.

Rodney can't believe he's licking his own come, but then he looks up and sees the way John is straining to watch, eyes dark and intense. Curling his fingers inside of John, Rodney pushes inside that soft, hot place and John closes his eyes and falls back on the bed.

The more Rodney licks, the more noise John makes, straining against the ropes and there's a couple of 'please's and some 'damn it's in there too and Rodney would pretty much do anything to keep on hearing the sound of John coming apart at the seams. When Rodney rubs a hand along John's side and his skin is sweaty and underneath it feels like a coiled spring ready to explode.

So Rodney hums and licks a little while longer, stringing John out, keeping John's shaft steady with one hand while running his tongue down one side and up the other. He leans on John's hips to hold him steady when John's squirming ratchets up.

Finally, Rodney slides his mouth down over John's cock and sucks. Hard.

John falls silent, his ass clenched around Rodney's fingers almost painfully. Then he comes. Rodney thought he was ready for it but he can't swallow fast enough; John's cock is too far at the back of his mouth and it's sort of a mess and John keeps on coming and coming and coming.

It subsides at last and Rodney lets John's softening cock slip from his mouth. He grins, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. John is flat on the bed, panting like crazy, shudders running through his body.

"Jesus, Rodney," John says. He sounds hoarse and his eyes are screwed tightly shut.

"Good, huh?" Rodney is still grinning. He loves that he can do this to John.

"Untie me."

"Oh, right." Rodney carefully removes his fingers, but John still winces. "Sorry--I know, not the best lube to use."

"Just untie me."

Worried now, Rodney hurries to do so, picking at the knots that John had tightened with all his damn tugging.

"Rodney--"

"There," Rodney says, frowning as he unwraps the rope from John's wrists. "Are you okay? John?"

John pulls him down into a rib-crushing hug, then rolls them over and kisses Rodney, deep and dirty and Rodney really can't breathe but hey, he's good with that. Really good. He clings to John and kisses back happily until John breaks it off and smiles a big, genuine smile at him.

"That's the filthiest thing anyone's ever done for me," John says, and he's practically glowing.

"Hey, you want dirty? Then I'm your man." Rodney pulls John back down into a kiss and John laughs his goofiest laugh, right into Rodney's mouth.


End file.
